A Halloween to Remember
by Kitsune-Haven
Summary: One Shot it’s All Hallows Eve, some believe that on this one night the spirits of the dead rejoin the living. Of course Cloud personally, has never believed in such a silly urban myth, but will the unexpected visit of an old acquaintance change his mind?


Chapter 1

Summary: One Shot; it's All Hallows Eve, some believe that on this one night the spirits of the dead rejoin the living. Of course Cloud personally, has never believed in such a silly urban myth, but will the unexpected visit of an old acquaintance change his mind? YAOI SephirothxCloud

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy Advent Children, it is owned by the company square soft-square enix and the artist Tetsuya Noruma.

YAY! I LOVED FF7 Advent Children, and the whole scene between Sephiroth and Cloud brought this story into my head, plus I was in a Halloween mood so yeah.

Cloud groaned as he laid on his bed, he hated Halloween, Tifa had taken Marlene and the rest of the children to a Halloween masque, held by ShinRa. Rufus and the other Turks still wanted to make the whole Sephiroth incident disappear and by being overly nice to the public they hoped to make up for their mistakes two years ago. Suddenly the ex-mercenary heard a noise and grabbing his sword he pointed it at the neck of a person standing in the shadows "Cloud?" Denzel whimpered as he came out of the closet, as usual Marlene attached firmly to his hand

"Marlene? Denzel? I thought you two went with Tifa." Cloud said lowering his sword and placing it by the wall "We did, but we forgot our masks. Can't go to a Masque with out masks" Marlene said smiling Denzel nodded

"And just what were your masks doing in my closet?"

"We left them in here when we were playing hide and seek." Marlene smiled, she was good at covering up but Cloud knew that the two children had decided to steal a sweet little kiss from each other.

"Alright, now hurry and catch up to Tifa, she'll be missing you." the warrior smiled slightly and walked to the door

"You sure that you don't want to come, Cloud?" Denzel asked leading Marlene towards the door, Cloud nodded firmly and the children left his room.

With a sigh he closed the door and began to undress, unzipping the sweater shirt "All Hallows Eve, what a bunch of nonsense." He groaned, he'd had a long day and all he wanted to do was sleep. It had only been three months since Kadaj and his gang wreaked havoc on the city, only three months since Sephiroth came back. He wasn't back for long but it was long enough to make Cloud unable to think of any thing else "Sephiroth…" he whispered thoughtfully

"Yes, Cloud?" Said a voice from the direction of the door

"What!" Cloud turned and was greeted with the aqua green, cat like eyes that still haunted his dreams. He tried to dash to his sword but Sephiroth moved too fast and threw him roughly in to the wall above his bed, he landed on the bed with a thud and bounced for a moment then groaned as he held his back. "H-How?"

"It is All Hallows Eve, Cloud. I am back for this one night. Of course one measly night is not enough to accomplish my original plans it is still enough to award you my gift."

Cloud watched with wide horrified eyes "What gift?"

"You've killed me twice. And of course you asked me to do something that I could not 'Stay there for me, trapped in memories.' Isn't that what you said the last time we met?" Sephiroth said excitedly as he paced the room, watching Cloud like a cat watches it's prey. "I meant those words Sephiroth, you are far better to me a memory then you are alive." The blond said frowning

"Ah, but did you really mean them. Come now Cloud, do you not long for the days when I was a Soldier, when we were…friends?"

"I was never friends with you, the Sephiroth I knew then is dead. He has been for a very long time." The blond hero looked away

"hmph. Do you remember that I said I would not become a memory? Well it appears that I was wrong…" Sephiroth was suddenly inches away from Cloud's face "But if I must become a mere memory, then I am going to make sure that it is a memory that you can never forget." He suddenly captured the blonde's lips in a kiss

"Hmmph!" Cloud struggled to pull away as he was pushed back against the bed. The silver haired ex-Soldier reluctantly stopped the kiss and quickly tied his prey's hands to the bed post before the blond warrior could react. He then sat on Cloud's legs to keep him from getting away

"Cloud, I finally thought of what to give you as a gift, it is something that you've always wanted." Sephiroth laughed as he took off the leather trench coat, now only clad in his boots and black leather pants.

Cloud's eyes grew wide

"You have always idolized me, wanted me." He began to undo the blonde's pants

"No, stop it Sephiroth!" Cloud gasped trying to prevent the silver haired creature form removing his pants, unfortunately he ended up helping.

"I see you like to go commando." Sephiroth chuckled. The blond shivered a small blush gracing his cheeks,

"Admit it Cloud, you've always wanted me." The silver haired man said nonchalantly unbuckling his belt and sliding down his pants, Cloud suddenly turned a brilliant shade of scarlet as the man he once idolized now stood completely naked before him. He felt the weight of the other man on his legs once more, both men shivering at the touch of skin against skin. Sephiroth gazed at him with desire

"W-why are you doing this?"

"Because Cloud, I realized that this is the only way that I can ever defeat you." The silver haired man looked away with a slightly disgraced look gracing his beautiful face. But then he smiled and leaned down capturing Cloud's lips in a kiss once more. But this time it was more passionate and the blond found himself participating, his tongue fighting Sephiroth's for dominance. Finally the silver haired man pulled away, and began to lay fiery kisses down the blond warrior's chest and abdomen until he got to the now hard pole of flesh in between the blonde's widely spread legs. All of a sudden Cloud's cell phone rang. The blond looked at it vibrating on the other side of the room on his desk, Sephiroth growled at the interruption and took the blond completely into his mouth, sucking increasingly.

"Ahhhh…" Cloud groaned, and then unexpectedly Tifa's voice came on the answering machine.

"Hey Cloud, the children are too tired to walk home, so we will be staying with Rufus. So try not to wreck the place okay? Good night."

And with a beep the message ended. "Well it looks like I have you longer then I thought I did." Sephiroth laughed letting Cloud's now wet and throbbing cock fall from his mouth, the blond groaned a look of slight hurt gracing his face. Sephiroth captured his lips once more, taking the blonde's breath away. The silver haired man began to forcefully pull at Cloud's neglected cock. As the kiss broke, the blond screamed ejaculating over Sephiroth's stomach and hand.

"You really have no resistance do you?" he chuckled wiping his hand on his own ready cock, he looked down at Cloud. The ex-mercenary was sleek with sweat, his cheeks held a slight blush, and his eyes seemed to ask for something.

"Sephiroth, please…" weather the blond was pleading for him to stop or continue, he didn't know or care.

"You know Cloud, I've actually found you quite eye-catching for some time now, but I must say in this position you're absolutely irresistible." Sephiroth said as he thrust in to Cloud's body, the blond screamed and arched off the bed. The silver haired ex-general smiled waiting for the blond to adjust, before he drew out then slammed back in, this time earning a low satisfied moan from the young blond.

"There that's better, isn't pet."

"I-I'm not your pet…"

"Oh? I can prove otherwise." Sephiroth chuckled as he pushed a certain spot inside the blond that made him scream.

The thrusts gradually became more intense and soon Cloud was screaming and bucking his hips to meet Sephiroth's smooth yet forceful movements. At last both men climaxed screaming each other's names, Sephiroth dropped down beside Cloud and untied the blonde's wrists. Suddenly Cloud was gone from the bed, his sword pointed at the other man's throat

"What are you going to do Cloud? I am already dead."

"Not dead enough!" Cloud suddenly dropped to sword and collapsed on to the floor, he looked up at his old idol with hurt eyes. "Why?"

"What do you mean Cloud?"

"Why did you do that to me?"

"I told you that I was going to give you a gift didn't I? I figured this would be one that you'd wholly enjoy, and then destroy your self about later." Sephiroth said sitting up and placing his hands on Cloud's warm cheeks, blond suddenly leapt up.

"What are you d-?" The silver haired man was cut off as Cloud abruptly kissed him

"You're right, Sephiroth, I have always wanted what just happened, I have always idolized you…loved you." He said pulling away from the very startled man, Sephiroth watched him with a shocked, dismayed look "Cloud…"

"Thank you, for your gift; I shall always cherish this memory." Cloud said closing his eyes, through the small window dawn was approaching. Sephiroth suddenly chuckled

"It appears that I can never overcome you, how unfortunate…" with a sigh he stood and began to get dressed,

"Sephiroth… what is it that you truly want? Do you really want to destroy this world? Destroy me?"

Sephiroth turned to him adjusting his trench coat, a slight smile gracing his mouth "I'm afraid I cannot answer that, Cloud." He closed his eyes and began to disappear

Cloud stood up and walked to the quickly fading man

"I forgive you…Sephiroth" he whispered, Sephiroth looked touched, then kissed him one last time.

"Thank you." Sephiroth whispered as he vanished completely.

Minuets later Cloud's door began to open, the blond quickly dashed back to his bed and covered himself as Tifa walked in "What happened to you Cloud?" She asked slightly concerned, his cloths lay messily on the floor, he had the blanked wrapped sloppily around his waste, and looked as though he'd just finished a hard work out.

"Why are you back so early Tifa?" He questioned

"Um…Rufus had Reno and Rude carry the children home, Marlene had a nightmare that Sephiroth returned, so I decided that the ShinRa mansion had too many memories and we came back." Tifa raised an eyebrow as Cloud slightly blushed

"I'm going to get some rest." He said laying down

"What have you been doing in here anyways Cloud?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just enjoying Halloween." Cloud smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Happy Halloween


End file.
